After the Insult
by grennielette
Summary: Cristian and Syed - going back to the beginning and imagining what might have happened after their first kiss.
1. Chapter 1

As soon as Christian kissed him back Syed began to shake. Was it fear or excitement? Possibly both, but he knew now he was lost to it - the thrill and arousal that only a man's touch could give him.

"This isn't just about your religion is it?" Christian had just yelled at him. The climax of the argument that had so infuriated and yet thrilled Syed. Christian was all man, and no matter how hard Syed had tried to ignore his fascination with him, no matter how much he tried to repress the images and desires that so often overtook his mind, Christian's sheer physical presence was undeniable. And Syed's need to touch him, his desire for Christian's whole body, had finally overwhelmed any remaining semblance of self-control.

As Syed leant further into the kiss Christian's mouth moved again for a second touch. Christian's hand moved to Syed's face. This tender touch on his jaw-line was like an electric shock through Syed's skin. Fantastic. Erotic. Undeniable. Syed's shaking intensified, along with his arousal. His breathing became heaver. Chest heaving he pulled away from Christian's kiss. Both men stood there just a step apart. Christian, speechless for once, simply stared at Syed taking in the beauty of his face barely believing that he had just been kissing those beautiful soft lips. Syed eyes were staring too, and widening with a mixture of fear and desire, but Syed could no longer contain his lust. Without losing eye contact he grabbed for Christians belt buckle and quickly undid his fly. Feeling the firmness of Christian's desire in his hand Syed could hold himself back no longer, he gave in to his ultimate fantasy, his knees gave way beneath him and he dropped to the floor at Christian's feet. Christian barely had time to register what was happening before Syed had taken his whole length deep into his mouth. Hungry with desire Syed mouth worked furiously up and down the length of Christian's thick cock, his head moving vigorously, spurred on by the lust he had been burying for so long.

For a moment Christian was consumed by his arousal. His whole body was turned on completely by Syed's unexpected display of uncontrolled passion - but is mind was still in that kiss. As Syed continued to suck on the full length of him, Christian felt the softness of Syed's lips, and he loved the feeling of being sucked like this. But he wanted to feel again the tenderness of his lips on his. The timidity of their first touch followed by deeper, firmer exploration of each other's mouths had been a new sensation for Christian, despite Syed's uncertainty it had felt perfect. He had goosebumps on his arms and back just recalling it. And, although on the brink of climax into this beautiful new lover's soft, wet mouth he knew he wanted to take this much, much slower.

"Hey... Hey!" he said soft but assertive. "Slow down. There's no rush." His large hands cupped around Syed's face as he pulled him away from his groin.

Syed. Looked affronted - How dare he? Who is he to stop me when I was getting what I needed and desired so badly. I'm pleasuring him aren't I. Why isn't he pleased? What have I done wrong. These thoughts all rushed through Syeds head in an instant as soon as Christian had pushed is head away. It must have read across is face clear as day because Christian's face and voice softened in an instant.

Christian knelt down opposite Syed, his gaze still swimming in Syeds beautiful eyes. He noticed Syed's hands were on his own cock, which was stiff and glistening with desire. "It's OK...you just don't have to be so rushed about it." Christian planted a tender yet firm kiss on Syeds lips. Syed gulped. Suddenly nervous – he wasn't in control of this anymore. He felt ashamed, yet there was nothing Christian could ask of him that he wouldn't do in an instant.

"Come 'ere..." Christian stood up pulling his trousers right off, his white shirt now half unbuttoned and hanging loosely off his shoulders. He grabbed Syed' arm and pulled him to his feet, leading him out of the kitchen and into the office. Syed followed…intoxicated.


	2. Chapter 2

In the office Christian worked quickly to shut and lock the door, and drop and close all the blinds. The orange streetlight from the square bounced in through the window, otherwise it was dark. Syed stood dumbly by the sofa, staring at Christian as he moved around the room. Naked from the waist down, Christian was clearly aroused; and now the initial surprise at Syed's actions had died away he was asserting himself on the situation. Setting the scene, making sure everything was perfect.

As he finished lowering the last blind Christian slowed down and turned to Syed. He flicked on the small desk lamp beside him giving him more light to take in the view of this beautiful man who was so keen to offer himself to him. Syeds eyes were wide and glistened in the half-light, one hand held up his unzipped trousers around his hips, the other hung loosely at his side palm towards Christian. This hand made a timid movement, barely perceptible but there nonetheless, beckoning Christian towards him. Syed looked unsure, vulnerable, nervous. Christian took a few slow, meaningful steps towards his man. Syed gulped but eyes never left him. Then they were in front of each other, close enough to feel each other's breath on their faces. Eyes locked in a mutual look of awe and adoration. Eventually, with a slow and considered movement so as not to shatter the moment and break the hairline threads that were beginning to weave a connection between them, Christian brought his hands up to Syeds face. Cupping his jawline he reached in for a deep, lingering, perfect kiss. His tongue penetrated deep into Syed's mouth, feeling it's way firmly, assertively, deep into every crevice. Syed responded in kind, melting into the stronger man's embrace and searching deep into Christian's mouth with his own. His hands reached up – involuntarily - behind Christian's shoulders and his trousers dropped from his waist to the floor.

As their kiss grew deeper and more urgent Christian moved forward, pushing Syed back onto the sofa and gently manoeuvring his own weight on top of him. Christian's arm was at Syed's back now, reaching up inside his shirt to his shoulder blades, pulling their chests together so they touched. Their kissing was insatiable now, both men becoming sweaty and breathless. Christian began to kiss down Syed's chest, lifting his white linen shirt as he did so. Syed raised his arms to help as Christian removed the shirt and began the kisses again as Syed lay his head back, eyes shut, feeling where Christian's kisses were heading. He was in a reverie, never wanting this to stop. As the felt Chistian lower his mouth deep onto his stiff expectant erection his hips bucked forward involuntarily. Wanting every inch he had to be consumed. Christian worked expertly, reaching deep down on Syed's hardness then sucking firmly and seductively as he drew up again. With just the right mixture of strength and tenderness he worshipped everything Syed had to offer.

Syed had felt nothing like it before. Every other moment, every other time with a man had been hard, fast, hurried, and explosion of lust and repressed desire. But this was a feeling like nothing else, he didn't want it to stop. He wanted Christian all over him, to kiss him everywhere. To make all of this body feel as good as his hard wet cock felt right now. It couldn't get any better than this…but then maybe it could. Christian's mouth left his cock as it neared it's climax and in one movement he heaved his body forward to he was on to of Syed again. They kissed. Syed let out a wimper of disappointment then pleasure as he felt the weight on Christian's body on top of his. His arousal growing as Christian reached one hand down to his buttocks guiding Syed's hips round to angle his legs upwards. His other hand remained behind Syed's head holding him in to the kiss.

Oh this is it! The thought exploded in Syed's head. This is the greatest feeling. To be held down by this strong, sexual man, to be dominated like this, to submit to him. To have his full weight on top of him was heaven, the fantasy he had always resisted. A fantasy that he shouldn't submit to, a fantasy that stopped him being a real man, that made him…sinful.

And with that the bubble was burst.

Syed began to struggle free of Christian's embrace. To shut his mouth. To push him away.

"Syed…!" Christian began to say, taken aback by the sudden change of mood. But Syed was already upright and fumbling to put on his trousers, struggling to reach for his discarded shirt at the same time.

"Sorry. … I've got to go….my parents will be wondering…." he babbled in a half hearted attempt to explain, avoiding all eye contact as he spoke.

Before Christian was able to recover his senses he was hearing the sound of hurried footsteps up the stairs of the Unit and the familiar slam of the door; he was gone.


End file.
